The Joys of Marriage
by OzOh
Summary: He cheats. Cheats. Cheats. Cheats. And he cheats some more... He is a damn cheater and Tsuna couldn't ever find it in him to confront the man. 6927 and other pairings. M-Preg.
1. Warning

**Warning: **

In case you didn't catch it before this is both yaoi, which entails there being Male/Male relationships and is M - rated, which entails content not appropriate for children. This content may include but is not limited to: adult language, violence, sexual themes and the like. I clearly, wouldn't have my younger family member reading this, let alone anyone who is disturbed by same-sex relations, same-sex marriage and M-preg (Males that are/were pregnant ).

If you find that things of this nature aren't your cup 'o' tea, don't read it! It's that simply. I understand that thing of these natures aren't for everyone and so this is why I'm warning you….DON'T READ OR FLAME IF YOU FIND THE CONTENT OFFENSIVE.

IF YOU DO SO I WILL COLLECT SAID FLAMES AND POST THEM IN A CHAPTER AND POINT OUT THE IRREVALENCE OF THE STATEMENTS AND THE _OBVIOUS _INABLITY OF THE POSTER TO **READ**!

I POSTED THE WARNING FIRST SO DON'T TRY TO SAY YOU DIDN'T SEE IT! SOME OF THE FLAMES OUT THERE ARE ABSOLUTE** BS**!

Thank you and I hope accepting readers enjoy! I hope to receive reviews! Be they short and to the point or long and critical, I hope the community of will help me to mature as writer. Don't be afraid of offending me, as few things do!

_**Disclaimer****: **I do NOT own anything in relation to Katekyo Hitman Reborn and all rights to belong to Akira Amano, the series' creator, respectively. _


	2. Busy, Busy, Busy

**Author's Notes:**

Hello, viewers of FF. net I came up with the idea while on vacation at **Cedar Point** in Ohio and wrote it at about two o'clock in morning on my cell phone (Yes, on Memo)... I hope everyone enjoys my story. If your going to flame, please make it relevant, as I've made every effort to warn everyone about the content of my fan fics.

\/

* * *

\/

Tsuna was sitting on the sofa in the living room, reading a magazine while Yoru and Yuuri play outside on the jungle-gym with their cousin Kazuya. He had set dinner to simmer in the kitchen not too long ago so he would be worrying about that for a while. Tsuna would occasionally look out through French doors that open to the patio and finally, the backyard to check up on his sons and nephew. His older brother Dino wanted to take Kyouya out for dinner that night, and maybe try to get him to loosen up before Dino leaves for his business meeting in Italy. Tsuna volunteered to watch his nephew. This way they had a night to themselves to have a little 'fun'.

After all, Dino had always found time to watch the twins for Tsuna when Mukuro decided to steal him away for a night or two.

_Mukuro_…

Tsuna's eyes narrowed in aggravation. He threw the flimsy book back on the oval, cherry-wood coffee table, pinching the bridge of his nose as if to ease a headache… It was actually to keep from letting out the tears of frustration that threatened to fall.

_Mukuro_…

If given the chance to avoid that fateful meeting with the prick now, Tsuna would've evaded that man like the plague. The reason for Tsuna's resolve: he's married to Mukuro and has been for the past seven years.

Now, Rokudo Mukuro isn't the worst husband in the world. On the contrary, he is quite the catch as far as breadwinners are concerned.

Mukuro is the proud owner of his own small law firm that worked on big cases that were meant to be kept out of the press. Although Mukuro firm wasn't large, it was VERY successful and allowed his family a very comfortable living. Bills are always paid in advance. His wife and twin boys live under a wonderful and spacious roof that is paid for in full, in an ideal area. He has never missed an anniversary, Christmas, Easter Party, or a single birthday - be it his wife's, his son's, his in-law's, or otherwise. Mukuro took time aside to spend quality time with his sons, who loved him very much. There was always more than enough food in the pantries; more than enough books, toys and games to keep them occupied and entertained. If his family wanted or needed it, he made sure they got it.

In short, he was seemingly the perfect husband, "seemingly" being the key word. You see, Mukuro has a bit of a problem - a habit, if you will.

No, he isn't abusive in any way (although he wasn't above mind-fucking). He doesn't suffer from alcoholism, nor does he partake in any acts of substance abuse. The man doesn't really have a taste for gambling either, or for anything else that would otherwise take from the mouths of his beloved boys. Mukuro wasn't involved in any illegal acts either or at least none of which that could be proven in this lifetime with today's technology and the level of training and expertise of to the CIA. They couldn't nail that bastard for a parking ticket.

There is only one thing the man does that irks Tsuna to no end. Rokudo Mukuro cheats.

He cheats.

Cheats.  
Cheats.  
Cheats.

And he cheats some more.

And to top it all off…the bastard had sex with Tsuna on a regular basis (although Tsuna would argue that the amount of sex the man wanted was a lot more than what should be considered fucking regular). With the same hands he used on his horny sluts, Mukuro had the audacity to touch Tsuna. The very thought disgusted Tsuna to the point that he got tested for STD's at Shamal's Private Clinic every three to six months…Apparently, Mukuro had enough consideration for the younger male to make sure his mistresses were clean.

He is a damn cheater and Tsuna couldn't ever find it in him to confront the man.

Tsuna knew he was fucking around and he couldn't deny it if he tried. He accidentally picked up the phone one bright spring morning five-years-ago, hearing some strange woman's voice thank Mukuro for the 'good time' and could smell the lightest traces of perfume on Mukuro's clothes from time to time. Tsuna knew before the evidence anyway… his instincts never lied, regrettably.

Now, Mukuro never claimed to be a saint…nor has he denied any accusations of being Satan; however, the man wasn't such shameless bastard as to make blatantly obvious that was sleeping around. As a matter of fact, he tried to keep the younger male from discovering his trysts, not that he had to bother anyway.

Their marriage was a sham anyway...

Tsuna knew that when he had chosen to marry Mukuro, it wasn't out of love; however, Tsuna, didn't expect Mukuro to be sleeping around... Well, that was a lie. Tsunayoshi knew that Mukuro's proposal to him hadn't had any more love behind it than Tsuna's consent. The union wasn't based upon the secure foundations of power, fortune or fame, in which Tsuna was well lacking in all departments anyway, either. In fact, his finances, or his lack of there of, was a major factor of their union. Well… that and the glaring fact that Tsuna had been heavily pregnant with Yuuri and Yoru for three and a half months, in which Mukuro was clearly and undeniably the father.

After all, he was the eighteen-year-old's first and only lover, at the estimated time of conception.

Tsuna and he had broken up about a month before Tsuna had figured out that he was pregnant. Tsuna, be it out of hormonal rage or spite, refused to contact him about the matter. Instead, Mukuro found out about the situation through his younger sister, Chrome, who was checking up on the doe-eyed, ex-boyfriend for him. The older man didn't hesitate to rush from Italy to the Namimori. When he arrived in Japan he had only one goal in mind: get Tsuna to marry him.

… Yes, Mukuro asked Tsuna to marry him!

Yeah, Tsuna found a lot of things WRONG with that picture too.

Of course, Tsuna knew that the prick had ulterior motives…he just couldn't figure out what the bastard got out of the union!

The black-haired devil's-advocate had Chrome give him Tsuna's address and phone number, so he could ambush the teenager. Once he secured Tsuna in the front seat of his car, he brought the struggling boy to a café in order to discuss the topic properly and in public so he wouldn't make a scene.

The youngest Sawada immediately said no.

Mukuro insisted that his only intention was to be there as a father for his children and take care of the mother of his children properly. He even went so far as to insist on giving them his (Rokudo Mukuro's) family name... all of the aforementioned reasons Tsuna immediately dismissed on the grounds that Mukuro was a lawyer and therefore a natural bullshit artist. Besides, Tsuna knew quite well that Mukuro couldn't care less about the continuation of his "family name", seeing that he hated everything to do with his family, save for Chrome, who he raised like a daughter.

Tsuna argued that _this _is why God made child support and supervised visitation.

This of course made the devil mentally cringe. Tsuna knew it, and it felt "so" very good to get under Mukuro's skin for a change.

In an act of calm desperation the logistic bastard subtly hinted at Tsuna's resentment for his own father as a result of Iemitsu's absence in the young boy's life. He also pointed out Tsuna's feelings on the man just waltzing back into his and Nana's life just a year ago, expecting them to be a happy family again. But unlike Nana's situation, Tsuna had a choice in whether or not Mukuro was there.

This invoked fear in Tsuna. He had been pushing back the thought since he discovered the bump under his shirt. He was scared of the thought of the kids growing up without a father. He was scared that the children would grow up hating him for denying them their Daddy…there was even the chance of causing the children to resent their father for his absence when it was actually Tsuna's fault. That thought could actually bring him to tears.

He responded to Mukuro's _hinting _by throwing two glasses of water and a cup of scolding hot coffee on his expensive suit, before stomping out of the café. Tsuna wouldn't be speaking to Mukuro for the next five days, intent on raising the kids on his own.

After a good twelve hours worth of harassment on Mukuro's part, and three horrible nightmares later, Tsuna called Mukuro at four o' seven in morning, sobbing. Mukuro went to the young brunette's apartment straight away to console the teenager.

That night, Tsuna agreed to marry him… Seven years down the road, Tsuna blamed his saying 'yes' on the delirium induced by sleep deprivation and the dreaded hormones. The marriage was **solely **for the benefit of their children and nothing more.

He looked over to his left at the sofa table that was stationed next to the stairs that lead to the bedrooms and the family library. On the cherry-figured table, stood a picture of him and Mukuro on there wedding day. They got married on June 27, just a month and a half after Tsuna accepted the proposal. It turned out to be a very beautiful, albeit small, ceremony; most of the attendants were friends and family of Tsuna's. A lot of effort was put into the spur of the moment event, or so everyone thought. It turned out that Mukuro had done some of the planning during the five day period of harassing Tsuna. Apparently, he was certain Tsuna would cave eventually. That smug bastard.

'Oh well, I guess I should just be grateful…' The brunette thought grimly, ripping his line of vision from the picture. 'After all, I'm still just No-Good-Tsuna…'

He cringed at the depressing memory of his childhood nickname. He believed that Mukuro was the best he could hope for. He didn't have his brother Dino's looks and (provisional) competency. And his eldest brother Giotto was blessed with beauty, grace and intelligence, that the youngest could never hope to achieve in a hundred lives.

Instead Tsuna was a gullible, unattractive klutz.

Unlike his brothers, he didn't bare much of a resemblance to their Italian father. His hair and eyes were a plain brown, and his figure was lanky at best - his legs being the worst part. Meanwhile, the terminal cow lick infested mop that he passed for hair stuck out in all different directions, the very definition of unruly and the very bane of his existence. He had grow it out since after giving birth to the twins so the top was still wild; however the bottom grew out straight, reaching to about his mid back, which was tied back into a low ponytail (1). As mentioned before Tsuna was the prime example of a super-klutz. It seemed that no matter what he did, it turned to a complete and utter disaster. It seemed that the only things he could manage to do right was cooking, cleaning (which took a month a practice under the tutelage of his mother) and his "intuition" or whatever it was his brothers called it.

Mukuro, on the other hand, is quite good looking.

The lawyer was an interesting mix of Italian and Japanese-Brazilian(2) descent. His poker straight, raven black hair was usually bound back, save for the back of his head, which was feathery (Kyouya preferred to say pineapple-like) in appearance. He also had long fringes parted in half with a few small locks that fell in the middle, framing his long face, which was well defined as result of his European background. Mukuro's body, like his face, was angular in all the right places; however, his appearance wasn't by any means rough. Instead his Japanese features harmonized with the Italian features, giving him a seamless, elegant appearance, all the while maintaining his masculinity. His skin was even a lighter tone than Tsuna's, further adding to his refined looks.

Every pore on the man was dripping with intelligence, charisma and sex appeal. All these features alone would stop traffic with ease; however, it was Mukuro's eyes that Tsuna first noticed about the man. They were just so… odd. One eye red and while the other indigo; It was like nothing the young brunette had ever seen before.

He had never seen eyes that cold before. Even his ever present smile was laced with unseen cruelty.

There was apparently one thing that Mukuro enjoyed more than sex: the pain and suffering of others.

'_Maybe that's why he's the lawyer and I'm the house wife…_' The twenty-five-year-old Sawada thought. Tsuna visibly shivered. He was afraid to find out what made a man so vicious... what made him almost inhuman.

But Tsuna thanked god everyday that Mukuro eyes, which were usually hard and fridge, would always soften and warm at the sight of their children. It made Tsuna happy that Mukuro would pick up his boys, put them on his shoulders and play with them. Tsuna loved how the man would tuck Yuuri and Yoru in. Even when he couldn't make it home before the twins fell asleep, Mukuro would kiss his children goodnight, every night. Mukuro would even call Tsuna's cell phone in between the hours of four and five o' clock in the afternoon, just see how the boys were doing and to tell them that he may or may not be working was happy that the man was there for their children's birth and got to hold his boys in his arms on that brisk November afternoon...and that they were raising them together.

Mukuro loved Yuuri and Yoru.

That's all that really mattered to Tsuna, because Tsuna loved the boys too. A smile broke out on the brunette's face.

... He loved them so much it hurt.

"MOMMY! Kazuya's picking on me!" Yoru ran into the living yelling, shaking Tsuna from his stupor .

"Am not!" Kazuya denied, ran in a moment after his younger cousin. Yuuri a few steps behind, deciding he didn't want to be in the middle of the argument .

"Are too!" Yoru yelled back at his cousin. And so begun the children's quarrel of the day…Tsuna got up from his seat and shook his head expectantly.

"Alright, kids, what happened?"

And so began the philosophical debate of "who started it", which immediately filled the room. And boy, was Tsuna thankful for the convenient racket of their bickering over the racket of his troubled mind. He bottled up all the emotions, memories and anguish he was feeling just moments ago stored them away, busying himself on the children.

_'Just keep busy and forget about it…__'_ And so Tsuna did.

After all, Mukuro would be home in about an hour.

\/

* * *

\/

**Mini Author's Note/ Background Information:**

(1) I'm doing my best to describe TYL! Tsuna-kun….

(2) I was doing some research online about the Samba since the dance is part of Mukuro's Character Song "Kufufu no Fu" and found out that it's origins stem from Brazil. Upon reading up on Brazil a bit more I learned that amongst Asian Brazilians (making making Brazil's 4th largest population) most of it's populous is of Japanese descent!

Sweet!

The information was eye opening and I started to form a sort of AU background story for Mukuro based upon the information. I like to try and keep things as close to the original anime as possible, even with AUs so…yeah…Just bare with me folks. I find it kind of funny that I spent more time doing research for writing than do actually writing the piece!


	3. After Work Came Play

**Author's Notes:**

(O.O) Holy Mother… I didn't expect this many reviews for one chapter… for any story I wrote!

_**Special Thanks** goes to...__**yoailover4lyfe**__ and __**transcendently**_, my beloved beta-readers!

Thank you for making it possible for me to continue this fan-fiction! I can't even begin to express my gratitude!

Thank you, everyone! I hope you all continue reading! And now, without farther ado... Chapter two!

'

* * *

'

"_Ah-ah!-AH! Oh GOD! Mukuro!"_

A blonde woman shouted in ecstasy as she was rammed against the wall of Mukuro's spacious office. Her clothes, or what little she still had on were in a state of complete disarray. Her black, pencil skirt (1) was hiked high above her hips. Quivering legs were snug around Mukuro's waist as her arms took to secure themselves around his neck. The blonde's white bra was opened from the front leaving her breasts to move up and down, in time with Mukuro's rhythm. Her white button-up shirt was long since abandoned along with her designer heels and purse.

Mukuro on the other hand, had only removed the jacket and vest of his black three piece suit, simply unzipping his trousers.

The voluptuous female arched back after a well placed thrust, letting out a particularly loud moan. In the heat of her moment, she pulled his head in her direction to kiss him, or rather she attempted to…

Mukuro tactfully denied the kiss, purposely moving his head lower to place a gentle bite on her collarbone, earning another moan from the woman.

She was clearly embarrassed by his subtle rejection, but she'd be damned if she did anything to cause the man to stop his ministrations early.

This is strictly business, after all.

Wrapping her legs just a little bit tighter, she proceeded to enjoy the member moving in and out, with great precision, against her sweet spot.

"_I- Ah-I'm going-! Mu- Muku-gasp! Oh God!"_

A drawn out and very satisfied moan escaped her once more as she came. Mukuro couldn't be more thankful that the room was sound-proofed if he tried.

While his partner was panting - still in the process of coming down from her high- he had made it a point to lower her shaking legs to the floor before pulling out of her. Opening her eyes, her hands groped for something to steady herself. Her perfectly manicured fingers came to grasp the arm of a leather chair.

By the time, she regained her composure Mukuro had already disposed of the condom, zipped his trousers, arranging his hair in perfect order before putting on his tie and vest. A smile graced his gorgeous features as he extended his arm out to her. Looking down, she saw her shirt draped over the arm as well her purse and heels - both in which were skillfully presented in one hand to the lady.

The man didn't even _look _like he just screwed her.

"Well, well. Aren't we the gentleman?" She gave a small laugh at the gesture and smirked, pulling down her skirt, smoothing out the wrinkles before taking the blouse and heels.

"Kufufu…But of course, _Ms. _Tachibana Mitsuki." Mukuro replied as she buttoned up her shirt.

"_Sigh_. It feels so good to be a free woman again! And it's all thanks to you, Mu~ku~ro. " The blonde haired woman said in a sultry voice, tossing her hair back.

As of today, Tachibana Mitsuki, formerly Fujimori Mitsuki, was now the young ex-wife of the famous politician of the same name. She had hired Mukuro as her divorce attorney when her ex-husband threatened to cut off her finances, should she continued her motions for divorce.

With Mukuro's name alone, her ex-husband retracted his threats and immediately requested to negotiate the terms of divorce, fearful of the repercussions that would surely befall him should he attempt to be brave.

His reputation was _that_ good.

"You flatter me, Tachibana-chan." He purred.

… Of course his skill was even better.

In a months time, Ms. Tachibana was a single woman who would be receiving **permanent **alimony (2) and a divorce settlement of eighty-five million… which pretty much cut the politician's bank in half. Mind you, this didn't include the heavy sum he would be paying to Mukuro. Yes, he was stuck paying his ex-wife's attorney, the very same man that all but cleared him out, as well…

It could have been much worse though…

If Mukuro wasn't feeling so nice the day of the court hearing, he'd be penniless and removed from his position in government.

Still, even with this knowledge in hand, Ms. Tachibana's former spouse would be feeling the burn in his pockets for many, many years to come.

Mukuro noticed her eyes drift over to his desk as shrugged on his jacket. After stepping into her shoes, Mitsuki causally walked over to the advocate's large mahogany desk. Taking in hand a medium sized picture frame and smiling a genuine smile, she brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear, Mukuro's eyes following her the entire time.

"So this is your family right? Your kids are adorable!"

The picture was taken while Tsunayoshi, the boys, and he were at the beach about two years ago. Yuuri was showing off a "special" shell (a clam shell) he found on the right. Yoru on the other hand was laughing on the left, as result of mother tickling his underarm, because he was upset that he hadn't found a "special" shell too. Their aforementioned mother, Tsunayoshi, had an arm wrapped around Yuuri's shoulders and smiling a grand smile as Yoru rolled into the hug. Mukuro was the one that took it.

"Yes, they are aren't they. As always, it's been a pleasure, but I'm afraid I can't keep my boys waiting forever." Mukuro said this with an even tone, but eyes locked on his client.

"I get the message. Strictly business! Sorry Mukuro-san!" She grinned sheepishly, placing the picture back in its place gently before walking up to the door.

Mukuro opened the door for her, allowing her to step out first, handing the woman her purse upon her stepping out of the threshold.

"Thank you again, _Mr_. Rokudo. I'll be sure to refer you!"

If this client wasn't paying him such a lovely bonus for his _overtime_ he would have kicked the tramp out a long time ago. He couldn't stand it when his clients stalled or tried to make small talk. And it didn't help that she invaded his workspace and attempted to start a conversation about his family.

He already knew how the manipulative woman worked.

For her, It started with the brief conversation about family, in which she would be looking for any openings - for example: a comment about having not wanted kids, being trapped by their wife into marriage, lack of sex from the wife and things of the like. After getting the desired information she will leave the office, by not before…

"Oh! And here,"

…She slips a card, paper or whatever she got her hands on, with her number scribbled on the back, into the man's breast pocket.

"Just in case."

She does this in the hopes that she'll get a call back for another night of pleasure or two, in which she attempts to make the man warm up to her by using the hole she found earlier. Slowly, she coaxes the man into opening to her about the issues in detail, subtlety fanning the flames of anger and oppression and drawing him deeper into her clutches, having only goal in mind… to pave the way so she could step in and bleed the man for everything he had. Divide and Conquer if you will. It has been her favorite game for many years.

Or at least it was, before she herself was trapped into marriage…

"Kufufu. How thoughtful, Ms. Tachibana, but I'm afraid I don't have any farther interest in you."

Although a practiced look of calm amusement played over on his face as he spoke, his aura spoke of very unkind, very _murderous _intentions. It sent chills up and down her spine. Her coquettish demeanor vanished in that instant, and was replaced with a nervous sneer, quite aware that she was exposed.

Rokudo Mukuro was many things, but a fool he was not.

If Tachibana so much as _breathed _a word against his family, he would not hesitate show her just what hell was - those icy dichromatic eyes guaranteed it. She took the hint and with a curt 'good day', she walked out the office.

'_Finally…!'_

Mukuro rolled his eyes as soon as she was out the door, crumpling up the paper and throwing it away.

With the woman out of his office, he could at last prepare his things to go, placing important case files into his briefcase before grabbing his wallet and keys. Just before leaving he walked over the area adjacent to the door of his private office, towards his sectary M.M.'s desk.

"M.M., could you forward anyone scheduled to see me today to either Chikusa or Ken." Mukuro instructed.

"But of course, Mukuro. You're leaving early. Oh! And congrats on your case," she winked, stacking the papers in front of her. "Although that kind of money is a terrible waste on someone like _that_. I give it a month before she's in debt **again**. _Sigh_. I would put t hat kind of money to much better use."

"It really is a tragedy." Mukuro smirked. "Be sure to deny her any requests to speak to me via phone and the like." he added.

She visibly glared- feeling a ping of jealously.

"Of course, Mukuro. _Sigh_," M.M. pouted her lips as she got up from her place behind the desk, walking around the work space towards her boss in what was supposed to be a seductive manner. Once she reached him, she placed a finger on chest, tracing it over the broad pectoral muscles in no particular pattern, while the other she used to lean against her desk. "You know… money isn't the only thing I good at _managing_…" Flicking her eyes upward to meeting his she continued. "And I can defiantly could do **that **a hell of a lot better then either…of…"

It was Mukuro's turn to twitch.

"Kufufu. Now, now my dear." Mukuro said in mock affection. "If you value your _generous _paying job, I suggest you don't _ever _complete that thought." Drawing his index finger from just below her collarbone up. "Oh! And I expect the documents faxed by Monday. Are we clear?" Grabbing M.M.'s chin with two fingers, guiding her line of vision to his own.

The redhead gulped in response, removing her invading hand promptly. "Yes, Mukuro."

He took in a deep, satisfied breathe as he exited his office through the back, inhaling the crisp autumn air. Freedom tasted so good. As much as his job pleased him, he counted the seconds until it was time to go home.

He didn't now which of the two were more pathetic: Tachibana, the professional gold digging home wrecker or M.M., his money hungry secretary, who he won't dream of screwing, period.

Tachibana, no matter how many times she'd been around the block, would never be so good in bed as to make him want engage in a "_intimate_" relationship with the whore.

And M.M. should have known by now that he had no intention of sleeping with her, or any of his staff for that matter. Not to mention the fact M.M. was a more money grubbing than Tachibana Mitsuki could ever be. Mukuro knew better than anyone how ruthless she could be when it came to money.

She was the type to turn over the condom, if enough money was at stake.

Other people Mukuro could handle but M.M was sneaky. He should know. He had represented her when she was convicted of racketeering, prostitution and selling information that was attained by illegal means years back. With his help she was let off the hook but all of her business was thrown out the window, thus the reason why she worked for Mukuro now. As much Mukuro hated to admit, she pretty useful.

Besides…It didn't take much effort to uphold his 'No screwing the human resources' policy with her around.

The thought of M.M. pregnant with his child made Mukuro ill…

_Shiver!_

He couldn't wait go home…away from the awful images to be greeted by his beloved sons, Yuuri and Yoru, and unwind after case. Getting out of these stuffy clothes and into the bathtub was defiantly was definitely going to be his first course of action - The smell coming off Tachibana was strong enough to knock someone the hell out, and M.M.'s wasn't much better. Then finally, after dinner and the kids were in bed…

A devilish smile appeared on his lips.

…_Tsunayoshi._

He licked his lips.

With a click of a button his blue-black Sedan was unlocked and started. Oh, how he couldn't to get to get home! Mukuro decided to take the highway, as to beat the rush hour traffic while he had the chance. Usually it would take anywhere from an hour to an hour and half get to and from his office; however, given the fact that he left work a bit early it would only be a half an hour before he could _surprise _his cute, little wife.

And it was a weekend… '_Tsunayoshi.'_

Mukuro consider himself be a very lucky man.

He had known want he wanted to do with his life at an early and had the intelligence and natural ability to pursue it. Anyone who was ever heard of Rokudo Mukuro knew also knew that he is one of **the **most ruthless lawyers out there. And given his reputation for being a jack-of-all-trades, with expertise ranging in various of fields of law, few were spared his almost vicious methods. He owned his own firm and is one of the most acclaimed attorneys out there- and the flexibly of being his own boss made it possible to spend as much time as he needed with his exceptionally intelligent and adorable boys.

His home and cars were paid outright and he could proudly say that he enough money to provide for all his family's basic needs and wants - not because he was rich, but because he knew how to invest and manage his money.

He was even able to slip in a few extra dollars to Chrome when she wasn't looking, despite her insistence on being more independent.

He couldn't help be to spoil her though… He would always see Chrome the same way a father would a daughter.

And besides, he owed his darling Chrome-chan, since it was thanks to her that he had his lovely wife.

Yes. It was all thanks to Chrome that Rokudo Mukuro was able to nab Sawada Tsunayoshi, one of the most desired males in Namimori - what he considered to be his greatest accomplishment yet.

'

He met the younger male while picking Chrome up from University seven years ago.

'

Mukuro was the envy of many men.

Tsunayoshi was completely ignorant of the fact that he was such a remarkable beauty.

At first, Mukuro couldn't tell if Tsunayoshi was humble about his looks or if he was just plain stupid, but it all became clear after he met with Giotto and Dino.

When it came to cock-blocking, Dino and Giotto were Obi-wan Kenobi and Yoda…

Not a single man was allowed within a ten-foot radius of the poor boy and the young Sawada, unaware of his brothers' action, attributed it to him being unattractive

… But of course, Mukuro didn't mind that at all.

Their actions kept Tsunayoshi both naive and innocent for Mukuro. Mukuro had the pleasure of having all the younger male's firsts. Knowing this only made the experience of coming home and being able to "enjoy" Tsuna even more enticing.

Mukuro was his first boyfriend, his first kiss… even had the privilege of taking Tsunayoshi's first time.

'

_…Including his first major break up and accidentally pregnancy…_

'

Mukuro hands tightened on the wheel as switched lanes to get off at the next exit, the blissful smile on his face started to darken and fade into a frown.

Mukuro couldn't remember what exactly led to their break up seven years ago. He couldn't remember the reason why the teenager left their shared apartment in tears that Spring evening.

He could recall why his cheek was throbbing with the dull pain that came with being punched (and DAMN could Tsuna punch!). He remembered Dino and his own wife Kyouya (who has always hated Mukuro) coming over the day after to pick up the rest of Tsuna's things.

Anything before that was a complete blur…

After everything of Tsunayoshi was gone, Mukuro had simply sold the apartment and moved to Italy for a while, immersing himself in the same routine he did before.

'

Work.

Sex.

Sleep.

…the occasional phone call to Chrome.

It was just like before.

'

This pattern continued for three months until Chrome called. It started as a normal phone call, just to check up with her brother since he was staying in Italy for a while. Then, for no particular reason, he had asked about the young man, knowing that he and Chrome were both still pretty close friends despite the awkwardness of their (Mukuro's and Tsuna's) previous relations .

Chrome was silent.

After a good amount of time, Chrome finally told him that Tsuna had been pregnant when he left Mukuro.

It was then Mukuro's turn to be silent.

He arrived in Namimori within those next twenty-four hours and albeit by underhanded means and _slight_ force, he convinced the nervous, doe-eyed male into marrying him.

Yes, marriage.

Needless to say, this news was a major shock to anyone who knew Mukuro.

Why? Because this is Mukuro, Dammit!

Mukuro didn't do commitment, let alone insist on it! He liked to keep his sexual partners like he did his competitors reputations', there that evening and gone by morning - no strings attached! The man valued his freedom, being able to go where he wanted, when he wanted, with whom ever he wanted.

So why marry Tsuna!

Simple.

Mukuro knew potential when he saw it.

Mukuro knew the potential threat against his reputation.

After all, impregnating an eighteen-year when your seven years their senior is something that many people frown upon. The boy was **just **the age consent (and Mukuro checked!) when he first started to go out with him. Sure, his firm specialized in private cases but that didn't mean people didn't know who he is.

Mukuro was also aware of Tsunayoshi's potential value.

Although Tsunayoshi was never ugly, he appeared to be quite average at the end of his teen years; however; Mukuro could see the beginnings of boy's blossoming before anyone. Tsuna already had a natural allure about him and when he was given time, he would be as every bit as charming and gorgeous as his brothers… no, Tsunayoshi exceeded all his expectations.

It was funny how Tsuna admired - maybe even envied - his brother's for their natural beauty and charm and yet, Tsuna encompassed all that and more. Not mention the fact that younger man was _wonderful_ in bed… that was defiantly a plus.

But above all else, Mukuro knew the potential risk of not being able to raise his children.

Believe it or not, being a father truly softened his heart. Yuuri and Yoru are his greatest joy and had always loved being a father. He couldn't fathom the thought of not being their with his kids and missing critical moments in their life like there first words or steps. And then came a thought that could chill his very bones.

What if Tsuna decided to by with another man?

The thought of his children calling another man 'Daddy' was one he couldn't stomach… he knew he couldn't stand it when he was a child…

'

'_Although…'_

'

Tsunayoshi is admittedly a very good mother and most definitely would have allowed Mukuro to be present in the children's lives. And in reality, he knew that even if the boy hadn't married him and started dating again, he would have been very cautious of who he brought around his children and wouldn't have allowed them to call anyone but Mukuro "Dad"…

_'But what was wrong with having a little insurance...'_ Mukuro thought.

Besides, this made the situation more secure than before…

'

_Tsuna wasn't going to be leaving him now._

'

Mukuro was grateful when he arrived on his block and quickly brushed aside his previous thoughts.

He pulled in to the drive way, clicking a button on his keys to open the double Garage, to park the car. Grabbing his things, he pulled his keys out of the ignition locking the car, closing the garage before approaching the front door and entering soundlessly.

He could hear the faint sound of running water and Tsuna's voice coming from the kitchen as he relocked the door at the foyer.

"Yuu-chan, Ru-chan, why don't you two take Kazu-chan upstairs and wash up while I finish up dinner?" Tsuna suggested.

'_I almost forgot the bird and his stallion went out to play tonight…' _Mukuro remembered.

"Aww! But, Mommy…" The boys complain in unison.

"No bath, no ice cream…" Tsuna warned.

"Ice cream!"

"Yah! See you Mommy!"

The boys scrambled out the kitchen and upstairs. Shocks of brown, blonde and black passed Mukuro in the foyer in their ice cream induced glee.

He heard the door to the bathroom slam close. Placing his briefcase to the side and loosening his tie, Mukuro approached the kitchen archway. He grinned as his eyes fell upon his lovely trophy wife.

Briefly recalled M.M. and Tachibana.

Did they honestly believe he'd leave Tsuna for either of them!

Ha! _That _was funny.

Tsunayoshi was the splitting image of his oldest brother Giotto, who was a celebrity of sorts but was unlike any of his brothers in he fact that he didn't resembled his father, Iemitsu. Instead the youngest Sawada took after Nana who, Mukuro had to admit, was quite the eye-catcher (3) when she was younger. Tsunayoshi was more slender in form and darker chestnut hair and doe eyes.

In short, he was perfect.

He wasn't going to let Tsuna go for anyone.

A soft, gray cotton mid-sleeved shirt cling loosely to his slim form and straight-legged denim jeans hid his beautiful warm, cream color skin that he knew was soft to the touch. His sweet Tsunayoshi was too preoccupied with doing the dishes, a ear phones one earned both hands at work, completely vulnerable to…

"HEI!"

Tsuna yelped, shocked at the cool (but not cold) hands that crept up under his shirt wrapping around him, pulling him against his captor's chest, his heart now racing.

… Until he caught a whiff of the apparent male's cologne.

Tsuna rolled his eyes and relaxed, whipping his head around to yell at his husband.

"Mukuro!" He scolded. "What the hell was that about!"

"Kufufu, I'm _so_ sorry" The man chuckled, kissing the brunette from neck ear, whispering sending shivers up and down his spine. "I couldn't resist, my sweet, sweet Tsunayoshi."

"O-Oh… Sure." Tsuna wanted growl but only managed to sound like a hiss of pleasure as the hands continued to roam. "Stop it! What if the kids come down! I already said that you're giving them the 'Birds and Bees' talk, not me!" He pouted, turning around.

"Hmm… you raise a good point." Mukuro sighed pulling his hands away from the warmth of Tsuna's skin, resting them on his spouse's hips instead.

"How did Yuu-chan and Ru-chan behave to today?"

"They behaved well. Ru-chan had a fight with Kazu but they settled it."

"That's good than. So, did you miss me?" Mukuro leaned down to brush his lips against Tsuna's…

He turned away, as if to turn off the still running faucet, avoiding the contact with the man.

"As much as you missed me, apparently." He replied neutrally, though his thoughts were much more bitter.

'…_No more than you missed me, I'm sure…' _

He could smell the perfume, albeit faint (thanks to Mukuro's vest).

He really just didn't want to risk having Mukuro notice if his face betrayed his thoughts…

…Or smell the subtle scent of Chanel on .

But what he didn't know is that Mukuro had already noticed…

"You're a lot earlier than I expected you'd be so I didn't prepare your bath yet but the food is ready-"

Mukuro silenced the rambling male with a soft, but deep kiss. Once he felt Tsuna relax against his lips he slowly pulled away from his breathless wife.

"It's fine, however if you'd really like to make it up to me," Mukuro stopped him, threading a finger through the belt loop of Tsuna's jeans. "You'll join me in the bath once the kids are sleeping…"

"Uncle **Pineapple**, what are you doing to uncle _Tsuna_."

Tsuna blushed bright red. Mukuro's eye twitched. '_Damn Kyouya_….'

Of course he knew his brother-in-law's wife got him into calling Mukuro that. He remembered Tsuna mentioning that Kazuya looked exactly like his father Dino did as a child but all Mukuro could see was Kyouya Hibari with wild blonde hair. This was probably because of the muted expressions on the boy's features and slate blue eyes that seemed either glare or sneer at everything.

He saw a lot of the skylark in him when he wasn't playing or tripping over his own feet (Clearly Sawada trait…).

But even with his similarities to his mother, Mukuro really couldn't be mad at the kid. He still had to suppress the annoyance that came from the taboo name, though - he **hated **being called a pineapple…

"Hello, Kazu-kun. So how are your paren-"

"DADDY!"

The boys clung to his legs, excited to see their father home so soon, big, bright golden brown eyes were looking up at him.

Yuuri and Yoru truly are amazing, an odd yet beautiful blend of Tsuna and Mukuro.

Yoru is a mini-Mukuro, sharing his father's eye shape and his straight blue-black color. Yuuri, on the other hand resembled Tsuna more so then Mukuro, his light-brown hair adorably messy and his eyes large and innocent… however, Yuuri was anything but.

Mukuro couldn't help but find it endearing that their personalities were completely diametric of their looks.

Yuuri was a very mischievous and enjoyed pulling pranks, not to mention the fact he was quite intelligent… save for math related issues, which in that case he was his mother's child without question. Yoru, on the other hand, was excellent in math and laughed in a way much similar to his father… but he just wasn't fearless like his younger brother. Yoru had an entire list of things that frightened him (one that he wrote and submitted to Mukuro, that described said fears in great detail), Chihuahua's and most dogs making the top of the list.

Mukuro didn't think he would ever forget the day that Yoru crawled into his arms, screaming that the neighbor's dog, Shigure(4), had tried to "eat him"…

"Daddy, you're home really early!" Yuuri said.

"Yes. I decided to leave a bit earlier today."

"You should leave early more! We missed you."

"I missed you both as well. So are we all ready for dinner." He said ruffling his sons' hair.

"Yep! We'll all clean."

And so Tsuna served everyone at the table.

After saying thanks they started the meal. The children were so immersed in their conversation that they didn't notice the exchange of eye signals amongst the married couple.

… But no one was aware that Tsuna's phone was ringing on the kitchen counter.

It went to voice-mail.

* * *

"…_Juudaime… I'm sorry for troubling you but **please **call me when you get this message. I don't think there is anyone else I can ask. Please call back as soon as you can…"_

_Beep._

Gokudera sat down on the floor of his studio apartment. It was dark but Hayato didn't care.

A sob racked his body once more.

He didn't want to care…

\/

* * *

(1) Arg! I feel a bit ashamed of myself… I actually had to look up what the hell a pencil skirt was...

(2) Permanent alimony entails that the support will be paid to the lesser earning spouse until the death of the payer, the death of the recipient, or the remarriage of the recipient… (or says my friend and was confirmed by wiki!)

(3) I was reading a really good 6927 doujinshi that had a small Tsuna and whoa, the artist had his mom was soooo pretty.

And NO! Mukuro isn't attracted to Tsuna's mother! He just commented that Tsuna resembles mom!

(4) Guess who's going to make an appearance soon~~~!

* * *

_**Response to reviews:**_

* * *

**captivated fairy: **Thank you for the first review! I really hope you continue reading and it lives up to the first!

**Burnt. Caramel. Midi: **Thanks! I was really hoping to get some feed back on Tsuna's roles (And yes I would use the word maternal too) in his relationship, so your review made me jump up from my seat with glee! I hope that I'm able to continue the description with Mukuro! LOL!

**SnowDusk:** I know... I feel bad for Tsuna and I'm the one writing it! Poor Tsuna. LOL. Please tell me what you think!

**Animebaka14: **Well, there is an M-rated scene here now! (LOL just for you... ) And this chapter was like... 8 or 9 pages long with 10 point font... LOL. I guess I wanted to make up for the last chapter!

Thanks for both of your reviews!

**Agf: **Yeah...Mukuro can be a complete ass in this fic (Hell, I would go as far as to call him a dick) but he isn't all bad- unfortunately I can't really "give" you any hints as to what will happen yet, but I can guarantee you, nothing is what it seems in this fiction! Keep your eyes pealed! Please read and review again!

**xxxKimi-chan: **I finally described the kids in this chapter! By gosh, it was hard… In the end Doujinshi and photo bucket helped me to create there images! Dino and Kyouya were really easy though… _sigh..._They make such beautiful babies! LOL!

Oh and thanks for the comment about Giotto and Dino being Tsuna's brothers! I have to say I will definitely be enjoying writing about the adventures of the "Sawada Brother's in the later Chapters"

**Rachel-chanx3:** I hope this chapter gets as good of a response as the first and everyone can see a fragment of Mukuro's POV! Thanks for the review!(P.S: Your Domo is awesome!)

**Sapphire09: **Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Tdotp: **Thank you sooo much for reading my story (I know affair-fictions tend to get a bit…heh heh, anyway…) and reviewing! Tsuna's insecurities however is a major part of his character flaw in the story and will be partially explained in this chappie!

Also, thank you for noticing my work in researching…I actually wanted to dance with glee (And did do in English class...)! I really hope you continue to read!

**SweetV3ngence:** I can only hope that this chapter can live up to the first! Mukuro is an ass in this segment.

**TwilightObsessed223**: Thank you so much for looking up, reading and reviewing my work! You are truly wonderful and I hope you enjoy!


	4. Nine o'Clock and All is Well

**Author's Note: **

Oh. My. Goodness. I thought I was going to die.

Let me start by saying I'm sorry to everyone who expected an update on the 27th. October was a crap month for me and November isn't being any gentler with me. There is good news though: this unfortunate turn of events has resulted more time for me to study AND write. Chapter three is up and four and five are now in progress!

The reason it took so long with this chapter was actually because a trashed the chapter the night it was to be posted. It just didn't work! In the end, I had to start from the ground up split the original chapter into three (possibly four) parts!

Hear me people! THIRD CHAPTER SYNDROME EXISTS! It's always hardest to write the third installment of anything!

Also, thank you too everyone who voted on my poll.

I finally rough drafted Gokudera! I got a lot of people who questioned how I came up with the possible pairs for him and to be honest… I drew them from a hat. I just didn't know who to pair with him I didn't pair him with if it wasn't Tsuna or (…only as a last resort but he has taken anyway) Yamamoto! I felt so sad that I couldn't think of anyone… so I left it up to you guys to decide the top two candidates!

Review Responses are on the bottom of the chapter after the footnotes. Yeah... To be honest I originally wasn't expecting as many as I got! I did reply all them! Thank you everyone for you wonderful reviews and patience! They really kept me going!

* * *

_**Special Thanks goes to …**_

**Ms Random Freak,**

Who is the first person to ever draw fan art for a story of mine, making me feel really good about my choice to continue TJoM!

**Caramel Cappuccino**,

who slept over and Beta-ed this chapter so I could post it minutes after my finishing it and also did fan-art of the twins which I keep as private fan art!

_I dedicate this chapter to the two of you!_

_

* * *

_

Now, to get on with the chapter!

* * *

Tsuna couldn't think of the words to accurately describe Mukuro's face when he told him he was leaving.

Quite frankly, he was shocked that he cared at all.

Tsuna could only stare up at the man, committing the expression to memory. After all, it was quite rare for the man to deviate from his usual expressions of amusement or annoyance. This was a treat of sorts for Tsunayoshi, yet at the same time it scared him.

It was something too foreign. Too different.

He had to turn away after a minute. Having just finished washing the dishes, the brunette dried off his hands with the towel he had been using on the dishes before laying it neatly on the edge of the sink.

The boys were in the living room, enjoying their sundaes on the air mattress he always set up when his nephew came over. They were watching a movie that Tsuna bought as a surprise for them when he was out food shopping today. Grabbing his cell phone and his car keys, he started knocking on the granite counter, a little habit he had when he tried to remember something.

"What…why…" Mukuro finally said something in what Tsuna identified as disbelief. Tsuna just sighed and shook his head. Honestly!

"Were you listening at all! I played the message right here… I'm going to check up on Gokudera." Tsuna sighed.

Exiting the kitchen, Tsuna climbed up the stairs, his husband in tow. The brunette was glad that he decided to check his phone when he went to do dishes or he would have never known he called.

"Do you know where I put my wallet…?" He asked his husband, searching around the room.

"Don't you think it's a bit late for you to go out?" Mukuro more or less stated, ignoring his wife's question entirely.

"I'm an adult. And besides I'm really worried about him. He and Shamal-sensei have been really going at it lately…I never heard him cry like that, let alone on the phone…," Tsuna replied as they entered their room, a beautiful master suite of grand size.

The walls were painted a flat light-beige color - "Haze"(1), if he remembered correctly - that brought out the darkness and beautifully carved pattern graced the wood of the antique bed's header and footer. As well as providing contrast to the textured white carpeting. It also worked to complement the contrasting satiny scarlet sheets and deep green bed skirt. The colors all worked in unison to tie the fabrics of the antique shea's lounge, bed bench and dressers together. Add white trim and tray ceiling and this room was the epitome of beauty. The faint scent of patchouli filled the room.

_Well, maybe he sounded like this once…the day I told him I was marrying **you**, actually…' _Tsuna thought grimly, rummaging through the draws of there dark wood dresser.

He didn't bother asking Mukuro about his wallet again.

"Oya, aren't they always at each other's throats. I'm sure it isn't anything out of the ordinary."

"Still, I would really feel more comfortable once I've checked up on him. He really sounded terrible and he didn't pick up when I called back…," His wife remarked. Did he even notice that Mukuro was try to keep him home?

Of course he did!

Tsuna wasn't a genius but he damn well wasn't stupid. After the total of eight years that he has known Mukuro, he picked up on the man's intentions right away. His goals only consisted of convincing Tsuna to stay. The reason he was trying so hard to keep him home?

Simple: no sex after three.

The rule was simple: There would be no sort of "fun" after three in the morning. It has been a long standing, unspoken rule that of Tsuna's and probably the most painful punishment Mukuro could endure.

The last Mukuro checked, it was nine 'o'clock right now and it took at the very least an hour to get to Gokudera's apartment in downtown and another hour back. Not mention the Friday night traffic… Mukuro knew right away that Tsuna would not be (and had no intentions of) returning before the unholy hour so he could enjoy his wife's company.

Sure, Mukuro could resort to seducing the brunette (closest to begging that he could manage), but that in itself could be a dangerous move…

By that time of night, Tsuna was ready to sleep and doing _anything_ to disrupt him from slumber would result him slamming his legs shut for a week.

A week without sleeping with Tsuna… well, lets just say that no one would be safe.

Of course, Tsuna and the twins would know nothing but expensive outings and gifts during these periods of time (all attempts to suck up); however, it was a different case for others. Anyone who dealt with him outside of his home would be subject to unadulterated torture. This was especially true for those working in the firm. After all, if Mukuro wasn't happy, why should they be.

And he'd would make sure they weren't happy.

Tsuna found his wallet in the dresser just as Mukuro wrapped his arms around his midline. Not too high, not too low. It wasn't tight and possessive nor was it overly loose and relaxed. Mukuro was just holding him. With his left hand on right side of the thin male's waist and vice versa, he leaned forward and rested his chin on his wife's head.

"I've been looking forward to being with you all day," The black-haired man sighed.

Tsuna loved and hated when he did this…

Not because Mukuro meant anything by it. On the contrary, the embrace in itself was innocent. This wasn't part of convincing him to stay at all. He always held him like that. It was just a sweet gesture, something Mukuro always did.

Mukuro wasn't all bad in reality.

Mukuro could be a very sweet person.

With as much time has passed Mukuro has never once put him down or berated him. No - Mukuro treated him very well. He has always showered Tsuna with gifts of all kinds.

Tsuna had more jewelry then he knew what to do with. He had more clothes than he could ever think of wearing. More spending money than he could ever want. The man has kissed and touched perhaps every part of Tsuna's body, and has always told him everyday that he was beautiful without fail (even though Tsuna never paid much mind, dismissing Mukuro's compliments as false praise ). Mukuro has called Tsuna every pet name in the book with unquestionable affection.

'

Honey.

Beautiful.

Baby.

Darling.

Sexy.

And of course Mukuro's personal favorite:

"_His" sweet Tsunayoshi_.

'

… And then he remembered that fucking nasty perfume wafting into his senses just hours ago.

A wave of emotion crashed into him. He tightened his fists. Tsuna opened his mouth. He wasn't going to stay silent anymore! Tsuna was going to tell him off! He was going to put him in his place!

…And… It died.

The brunette closed his mouth, letting go of the tension that momentarily gripped his body.

He couldn't do it.

Tsuna couldn't explain why but he just couldn't.

Maybe it was because their children are right below them.

Maybe it was because Mukuro didn't have that anger inspiring smell on him anymore.

There were some many possible reasons but there was one thing Tsuna knew for sure… he couldn't confront the man now. Instead, Tsuna lifted his husband's arms off his waist so he could turn and face him. Wallet still in hand, Tsuna wrapped his arms around Mukuro's neck.

Mukuro made to kiss his wife.

Tsuna lowering his head into the crook of Mukuro's neck, avoided the kiss. His chest hurt too much right now. Inclining his head so that he was speaking into Mukuro's ear, he muttered. "Be sure to keep an eye on the boys, okay."

And with that he released his husband and walked out off the room to go to the living room.

"Yuu! Ru! Kazu! (2)" He called, getting the boys attention. "I have to go out to see Uncle Hayato so I want all of you to be on your best behavior for Daddy, alright?"

The twins nodded they're heads quickly while their cousin Kazu shrugged. Yuuri got up from his respective place on the rug, raising his arms so his mother would pick him up. He gave his mother a big kiss on the cheek. Yoru only realized his mother had walked over toward him when he received a warm, gentle kiss on his forehead. He was clearly immersed in the film he was watching.

Mukuro had settled for waiting for Tsuna in the foyer.

Tsuna was just about to get up when small hands cupped around Tsuna's ear. His nephew whispered into it "Be back soon, Uncle Tuna! I think Uncle Pineapple misses you already."

Tsuna brown eyes widened to that size of plates. "And what makes you say that, Kazu-chan?"

The blonde haired boy just stared at him with a blank look that would have made his brother-in-law a hundred shades of proud before shrugging his small shoulders. "I don't know… I guess I feel a little bad," He said casually before adding. "Even though he isn't being very mature, sulking around and what not."

"Well, if you say so…" How exactly was Tsuna supposed to respond to that. Sure, the kid was right, Mukuro was acting a bit childish but wasn't that a bit disrespectful calling Mukuro immature. Oh, well… It was better than many other things that could be said about him.

Placing a soft kiss on his nephew's forehead, he stood up.

"Okay boys. Good night in case I'm not here to tuck you in. I love you."

With that out of the way Tsuna walked over to the foyer, where Mukuro was waiting.

Yes, Mukuro was in fact sulking.

Tsuna couldn't help but shake his head as he retrieved his jacket from the coat rack. Tsuna opened the door, ready to leave when he heard Mukuro speak again. The brunette turned toward him giving him a bored, annoyed look. "Mukuro, the longer it takes me to leave the longer it'll take me to come back."

Mukuro paused.

That was a rather good point…

Still, the brunette's husband was still upset about him leaving and although he didn't protest he continued to sulk. The shorter male asked Mukuro to hold his things for a moment as he slipped his jacket on his shoulders.

Believe it or not, there was a part of Tsuna that actually felt like he was being unfair to Mukuro. But the other part of Tsuna was quite content with leaving his husband with no way to relieve his 'frustrations'. He could bear to keep in his pants for the night. Besides, he already had 'fun' today.

Tsuna took back the keys and phone, placing them in his pocket.

'_But…'_

Tsuna placed a very soft, warm kiss to Mukuro's right cheek as he placed a hand on his wallet. The older of the two was slightly surprised at this gesture, having not paid attention to Tsuna at that moment. His features soften significantly at that. His expression now more relaxed than before.

"I love you, Mukuro." Tsuna's words came out just a little softer than a whisper, but he knew Mukuro heard it clearly. There was only a slight change in his expression. So slight that Tsuna was of the few who could pick up the discomfiture. The air between them became thick with tension. There was no response for a second. And for another second there was still nothing…

"I'll try and be back soon." Tsuna said perfunctorily. Turning his heel, he headed toward the two car garage. Clicking the door opened he revealed this own car, an orange Honda Fit.

Before long, he was out the drive way and down the street.

Tsuna didn't know whether to cry or scream bloody murder down the highway.

He decidedly chose neither. He really didn't want to deal with an accident or the ticket. Instead he opted for turning on the radio and tuning in to music station, focusing on instead of his thoughts. Gokudera lived a good distance away but Tsuna was glad for every minute he would be spending on the road. It would give him enough time to vent.

He wondered what was wrong with Gokudera-kun.

Tsuna eyebrows furrowed, as he recalled the voicemail as he got on the highway. He just hoped Mukuro was right - that maybe it was something small, like Gokudera having a disagreement with his boss and he just need a mediator because he was feeling bad for it now that he was outside the office.

'_But…'_

"…_Juudaime…"_

He sounded so broken up. Gokudera was usually so confident and headstrong and for him to reduced to this, it had to been something devastating…

Tsuna put on his turning signal to get of at the next exit.

The there was only one way to figure out.

* * *

_**Footnotes**_

(1) "Haze" Is an actually color by the way (Behr Collection)…

(2) I rather not chan or kun the boy's name's to death so bare with me please…

* * *

}}{{

_**Review Responses**_

}}{{

_**

* * *

**_

**Anonymous**: Thank you! I hope really you continue to read my story!

* * *

**Queen Phantomhive: **Yeah… Mukuro is being an ass and I have to admit, but to admit… a part of me feels kind of bad that so many people want to crouch-shot him after two chapter and a bonus…

…And then there is a part of me that smiles… (LMAO!) Still, there is more than meets the eye in these situations. I hope you enjoy and continue reading!

* * *

**Foxyaoi123:** OUCH!…Sorry… Yamamoto is already in the process of being claimed you see, and Gokudera has crap going on too… (…and I'm a die-hard S80 fan-girl… I intend to write 8059 soon though.)

I think I've abused Gokudera a bit…The sad part in his is my second favorite character… Damn I suck.

* * *

**Miraoi Leons:** I'm actually pretty stoked that you made that comment! At first I was really iffy about taking the route and switching POVs this chapter… But now I can see I got the effect I wanted!

Also, I hear you on lack of character development in some stories… it's freaking vital! It makes me so sad when I see a great plot with no real insight on the characters thoughts, motivations, or at least history…It's like giving me beautifully wrapped box with nothing inside on Christmas… (*Sadness*).

I really hope to hear from you again! ~Ciao!

* * *

**Tdotp**: Not for nothing but I'm _really _psyched to see your review! Allow me to start by saying thank you for your commentary on the POV change! I 'm glad it had the appeal hoped it would!

Also, yes, the other guardians will be appearing, although, I can't possibly fit them all here without confusing the hell out of myself (I get so dizzy…%P). Still, Gokudera and Yamamoto are a given, as they are necessary for plot development (And I love them very much)!

Finally, the twins… he funny thing is, the names had **NOTHING **to do with Shugo Chara or Kyou Kara Maou. I'm fans of both, mind you. And Hibari's and Dino's kid has the same name as the author of Saiyuki… I only realized this after posting the bonus chapter and looking at my collection. Go figure!

There is a very special significance in the twins' names that took me three days to perfect though! **((Will do a special request for the first person to figure it out what it is!))**

…And no… I just thought Shigure was the name of Yamamoto's dog box weapon…Needless to say I was wrong, so I decided to give Yamamoto two dogs and avoid anymore confusion… (And I'm a Fruits Basket Fan too… LOL!).

* * *

**captivated fairy:**

Always! It's a pleasure to hear from you! (I get the most hilarious mental images when you review for some reason…) Hopeful continue to review!

* * *

**abg31:** I don't know if I said this before but I'll say it anyway! I freaking love you! You caught it (and I really tried to make it subtle!)! Yes, Mukuro **_does_** in fact love, and is very much **in **love with Tsuna! Also, I'm so happy you can enjoy the story so much, I hope you continue to read!

And as for the lack of 6927 fanfics… I KNOW! I find it so sad that there is so little of it out there (though the lack of 2700 is worse…). At the very least **Celtic Angel Wings **graced the section with her beautiful, mind-blowing fan fictions! I pray everyday for her to update her stories… MY IDOL! I LOVE HER WRITING! SHE MADE ME THE 6927 ADDICT I AM! I've read all her fan fictions - partly because I was stuck in the house for the entire summer- and I await anxiously for "The Lady and the Tiger" to be updated…But enough of my fan-girling….

ARG! I want to smack myself for writhing that god awful sex scene, but it was necessary for a couple of reasons… Please forgive me, as I find it hard to forgive myself for that wretched scene. Needless to say, Tsuna's description was more or less my attempt to repair my psych after the traumatic beginning.

Also, I adore little Yuuri and Yoru too! I may not own KHR but I do own those two! LOL! … What, that means in reality, those are my children…*Damn, thank goodness Mukuro is paying the child support*…LMAO!

Well, I can't give too much, too soon; however, I can say that all things will come into light in due time! Keep reading! I'll look out for your reviews! Lots of Love! Ciao!

* * *

**TwilightObsessed223:** Thank you! I will work hard to dish out more chapters~! See you at school!

* * *

**Kichou:** Thanks for reading! As promised, I updated! I hope to here from you again!

* * *

**Ms Random Freak:** I saved the picture and put it in my favorites! Thank you so much! I dub you the only reviewer how knows "the-truth-about-bumps"~! LOL! I'm so happy that you drew the twins! I think it came out beautiful! I hope continue to read! With everything I have going on right now it really kept me motivated and helped continue to write! Lots of Love!

And for those who want to see, the drawing is under: http:/msrandomfreak(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/The-Joys-of-Marriage-181400363

* * *

**Lireach:** That question is pretty important and to answer it would be a **_spoiler_**. Still, I'll give hints in the chapters! I Hope you continue reading though!

Oh! And you hit the nail on the head!

* * *

**xxxKimi-chan**: THANKS!

PHEW! I'm glad the story is living up to it's genre considering I usually stuck with humor prior to this. Apparently the Yoru and Yuuri are quite popular! Gokudera is in a bit of a pinch but he'll be fine…or will he? LOL! That's for chapter four though!

_Sigh … _Giotto and/or Dino = Fan-gasm. Tsuna can make any seme hot and heavy. These are law of the universe!

And as for Mukuro's ability to bypass their security. Heh heh…

This is Mukuro. As in, not even the walls (and water tube) of Vindici can contain him, Mukuro. There's a little story behind but even if there wasn't…it's MUKURO (LOL)! That wonderful, devilish minx would have wormed his way to Tsuna anyway… Damn, I love him (*Self smack*), OKAY! Getting myself together….

Tsuna is pretty loyal isn't he (I hope I'm keep him in character!) but tell me, is Mukuro really a villain? Hmm, only time will tell!

Thank you so much for you reviews! I feel lucky to have a reader like you and hope you continue to read!

* * *

**TsukikoIchihara:** Thanks! I hope you continue reading. I intend to have things get spicy soon!

And I don't know…is he pregnant? LOL! Until the fourth chapter I suppose… Ciao!

* * *

**.Midi:** Before anything, the explanation of the M-Preg WILL be in the next chapter (as it's related to the reason that Tsuna is visiting Gokudera) and there is a special reason as to why I haven't mentioned it as of yet.

And yeah… To be honest, I hate the way I started that chapter but it was nothing short of necessary. Damn, my first lemony segment…*shivers* Anyway, in response to the sex fiend/family man "conflict" I have one thing to say: Tiger Woods…

LOL! Okay! That was messed up of me… but I think I made a point…

Although Sex fiend is a but overreaching when you take into account that he demonstrate restrain and a pattern. It's just as you say - he is possessive of Tsuna.

Please review again!

* * *

**Inuokamilove16: **I'm guilty of character abuse! LOL!

I love Goku-chan but I really want to illustrate some points on love, life and pursuit of happiness in whatever form it takes for the individual. And to do that Gokudera must fall one of life's shortcomings.

And As For Tsuna's confrontation of Mukuro…well, my dear, you have to add gas before you can start the grill. Thank you for your awesome review and I hope you continue to follow TJoM!

* * *

**XxbreadboxX:** Thanks! I have to say, I'm having I ball just writing it! Please continue to read and review! Ciao!

* * *

**BlackStar42Roses**: Thanks! With any luck I'll finish early!

* * *

**Cdraco**: OMGOMGOMG!

I read your story ages ago! ("Harry's Dirty Little Secert")! I freaking love that story but when I lost my internet the first time I lost track of the story! What an awesome birthday present!

I can't believe your reading my story! (*falls in to the chair*)

Funny enough, you could start a guild "Nut-Busters" with as many people that said that, LMAO! Don't be too hard on Mukuro! I've only skimmed his surface!

* * *

**Zenc-zenc:** Thank you so much! Yuuri and Yoru give you a kiss on the cheek! By the way… what's GBU?

* * *

: I extend to you my gratitude for being one of the few who hasn't told me to have someone junk-punch Mukuro!

Funny enough, we just went over foil in English class…(LOL). Mukuro and (believe it or not) Tsuna both have lessons they need you learn. Please enjoy!

* * *

**Spiel**: Thank you so much for voting! !#$^)#$! I'm sorry for the lateness of the update. Next time I will be more prompt in my next chapter!

The name of the doujinshi is "Little Twin Stars" and it scanlated by **Moi-xRyu Scanlations.** It really is adorable! I hear they're moving sites, so you may have to search around for the download link.

Ciao!

* * *

**Lascka:**Ouch! Poor Mukuro! I mean I hate cheaters more than anything and I think this is rather brutal… But alas it's my fault.

And I know, some of the choices for Gokudera are ridiculous and out there but that what you get when you draw non-paired characters out of a hat.

I hope you'll read and review again!

* * *

**Devil Miharu:**Tee Hee! I'm glad you like!

I hope I'm able to maintain the stories originality and realism.

And I myself love cunning Mukuro myself! And Mukuro's Kufufu no Fu can only be rivaled by End Res! I actually remember Caramel Cappuccino showing me Rebo-Con! Dear God, few things are more beautiful than that… I wish I lived in Japan DAMMIT!

I promise to enjoy myself as I continue TJoM, though seeing as this is the only thing keeping me sane, that should be too much of a problem! I hope to hear from you again! Ciao!

* * *

**Animebaka14:** …Damn, that's vicious…are you my child by any chance…LOL!

I glad to hear from you again and happy you approve and the tykes!

Also thank you for your vote! And as for the resentment part… I was sleep deprived- that was my writing on acid, so I apologize for the poor quality of the piece. Basically Mukuro was using contrast of what Tsuna him ABOUT his father (Tsuna's father rarely appeared and wasn't there when Tsuna needed him) to manipulate Tsuna into thinking he was letting the history repeat itself through their children.

Lots of Love! Best Wishes!

* * *

**Crisscross:** Thanks! I hope the get the chapter's out there as soon as I get them Beta-ed but do to my lateness and issues I'll be limited. Never the less, I'll continue to work hard! Please continue reading! Ciao!

* * *

**Angel of 513: **I feel so proud knowing that I contributed to anything of that magnitude! I love Mukuro myself and feel honored that my fic caught your eye! I'll do my best not to disappoint on my honor as a writer!~

PS: READ THE MANGA IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY! THE SHIMON ARC IS OFF THE HOOK!

* * *

**Mssekishi: **THANK YOU! I must say, I love M-pregs myself. I'm so sorry for the wait for this chapter, and I hope I fire on my ass on the next one.


	5. Noisy Neighbors Should Go To,,,

**Author Notes:**

Merry Christmas!

Happy New Year!

I finally finish chapter four!

I effing did it!

Miracles man! It's all miracles!

Thank you all for reviewing! I would like everyone to know that the plot will be appearing in small doses in this chapter! This was a bit harder for me to write since I'm transitioning from inductions to the actually story, but I think I did an okay job where that was concerned…. Oh man, I need a cookie.

**Special Thanks _Caramel Cappuccino, for emergency BETA-ing!_! **

**

* * *

**

Tsuna had been gone for a few hours now.

Seeing as they wouldn't be bathing together, Mukuro took that shower he promised himself. At least he was able to change out of that stuffy suit and into a simple black cotton tee and green pinstripe pajama pants.

The rest of the time was spent playing with the kids and otherwise wearing out the boys.

After many games of tag, hide and seek, and "Simon says" the kids fell victim to the sandman's will. One by one the children fell asleep leaving Mukuro to lounge about on the carpeted floor.

Kazuya had fallen asleep a while ago. His wild blonde hair hung down the edge of the mattress due to the odd angle he was positioned. Yoru was sleeping beside his cousin, small hands balled into fists while Yuuri, the last to fall out, took to sleeping with his head on his father's lap, sucking his thumb in his sleep.

Stroking his son's soft brown hair, the raven haired male leaned his head back. His boys looked so much like their mother. Even his little Yoru, who resembled him the most out of the two, had not only inherited Tsunayoshi's honey-brown eyes but also his facial expressions.

_Tsunayoshi…_

Which reminded him… He, Rokudo Mukuro, fucked up big time.

Yes, that's right.  
He fucked up.  
He fucked up and he knew he it.

There his wife was, standing their doorway about to leave.

He knew that Tsuna was well aware of his screwing around today. He knew that his wife was angry and would have left tonight, regardless of what he said. Those were all givens. Those were things that he could not have been changed. It wasn't uncontrollable that bothered him so much as what he **could **have controlled that made him want to ram his head into a steel pole. He may have not been able to make Tsunayoshi stay but he could have made it so that Tsuna would be willing to come back at all.

Even if that son of a bitch Gokudera hadn't called, Tsuna would have made up some excuse to leave.

Damn, Mukuro couldn't stand that little bastard and he was _more _than aware that the feeling was mutual. Gokudera hated him with a red hot passion and made it painfully evident.

The glares. The constant insults - both indirect and direct.

The silver haired bastard was infuriating and it was all he could do not to drown the bastard in the pond out back. The only good trait the other man had was that he was good to the twins and he even drove him up a wall where they were concerned.

Just a few days ago, Gokudera pick up the boys from school without his permission. It was Mukuro's turn to pick them out from school, and the bastard had only bothered to call Tsunayoshi in regards to arrangement… **after **he picked them up.

Mukuro had thought his boys been kidnapped!

Mukuro would have strangled the principal hadn't Tsunayoshi calmed him down, explaining what happened. Hayato returned them in time for dinner but the damage was already done. The principal made it very clear that Mukuro would only be allowed in the building if, and only if, Tsunayoshi was present

…When he thought about it, the brunet was the only person who ever had that effect on him. Tsuna was the only person who could really calm him down… the only one.

The ravenet couldn't explain it. For some reason or another, Tsuna put him at ease. The boy was able to keep him grounded. Focused. Around Tsuna, he could think clearly. He had noticed how easy it was to breathe and speak knowing Tsuna was with him.

But…

When those soft fingertips brushed his wrist.  
When those full lips gently caressed his cheek.  
When those warm honey hued eyes gazed up at his own.

"_I love you, Mukuro." _

Mukuro froze.

He could kiss him.  
He could hold him.  
He could have sex with him

However, when his wife showed _him _any type of affection, he couldn't… didn't know how to respond. He just couldn't figure out what to do, how to react… How could he respond to that?

Mukuro had changed.

Seven years ago the lawyer wouldn't think anything of this sort of thing. He's been with so many people over the course of his life. Tsuna had not been the first to touch and caress him. And Tsuna was definitely not the only person to say they loved him. On the contrary, he had heard the that four letter word quite often and for every time he had, Mukuro had sneered. Mukuro had been well acquainted with the art of bullshitting before he even earned his law degree. He knew how empty their words were. He could read their ulterior motives, how shallow they were.

People in general are selfish and cruel.  
He would know.  
He is the same way.

Mukuro had truly believed that before he met Tsuna, before his children were brought into the world. He had changed so much over the time that he had known Tsuna.

What was he suppose to say to someone who could speak those words with such sincerity, knowing he had been… It just made him feel so - Mukuro just couldn't quite describe the feeling. All he knew was that responding to Tsunayoshi felt almost… wro-.

_Thud-dum! Crash!_

"What the fuck was that?"

The man winced before looking down at the six year old in his lap. Lucky the boy was still asleep. Which meant he wouldn't be paying four bucks in the swear jar - one for each letter in the curse. He found it quite bothersome that the boys had a very large and steady allowance. Just like his mother, Yuuri could sleep through pretty much anything. _But Yoru on the other hand… _Mukuro thought.

A small whimper escaped the black-haired child as another loud thud was heard.

… _will definitely wake up if this damn banging continues. _

Scoping his son carefully into his arms, he laid the child on the mattress next to his brother, placing a soft kiss on both his boys' foreheads as he tucked them in. He looked over the at Kazuya who was still had in his head craned in that odd position. After a minute of contemplation he decided to adjust the boy so that he was in a semi-normal position. He still looked ridiculous, but at least his neck wouldn't be stuck in a ninety-degree angle in the morning…

_I wonder which one of his parents sleep like that…_

The thought of Kyouya practicing karate on his brother-in-law in sleep would have been a funny thought to entertain had it not been for a another loud thud coming from outside.

Apparently, it was coming from next door.

Mukuro took his set of house keys, throwing on a robe and a pair of sneakers, he exited the house, locking the door before looking for the source of that damn banging. It was too late for this crap. The pissed off father of two made his way down the walkway where he discovered a moving truck in front of the house next door.

Again, he heard another loud thud along with something akin to cursing. Of course, Mukuro found a couple of things wrong with this picture.

First of all, that truck wasn't there when Tsuna left earlier.

Secondly, he was pretty well informed in new relating to his neighborhood. The former owner of the house, Haru Miura, considered Mukuro and herself "friends". Of course he denied any allegations of being anything but a hesitant acquaintance of the little psycho. She was better known as Tsuna's little stalker anyway, often sending he and the twins ridiculous (not to mention hideous) clothes she made herself.

When she decided to move last month, the wannabe-fashion-designer asked him for legal advise regarding the selling of the property. Mukuro would have charged her for the advise had he not been so overjoyed with her moving the hell out. Tsuna was becoming frightened of her, and that took a lot considering he was friends with a pyromaniac and a man next door who smiled more than your average homicidal manic.

Plus, her needless updates on the status of the house had made it so he could "influence" her choice of who she sold the house to. After all, I would be quite annoying if someone equally as crazy as her moved next door…All though he doubted there was anyone as insane as her.

_Thud-Thud!_

…Then again who, in six paths of hell, moves in the middle night?

He just wanted them to shut the hell up before the kids woke up.

Making his way to the back of the truck he discovered the source of the ruckus - not that he had to look very far. The cause of the noise: a scrawny redheaded man with glass struggling unsuccessfully with a rather large, pristine white couch. He was so immersed with the task of giving himself a hernia that he didn't even notice the man standing to his side.

Mukuro cleared his throat curtly, effectively drawing the other man's attention away from his futile attempts to move the bulky piece of furniture - as well as startle the guy.

"Ack!" The redhead yelped pathetically. Mukuro just rolled his eyes, thinking about what a long night this was probably going to be. The man looked up toward Mukuro before he gave a sigh of relief, smiling. "Oh…Sorry about that. For a second, I thought I was going to get mugged or something."

Mukuro quirked an eyebrow at the other man.

"In this neighborhood? There are three officers **living **in the area. Frankly, you have a better chance of snow in hell. Would you care to tell me why are you unpacking your truck at ten," the raven haired male checked his watch. "I amend that, **eleven** 'o' clock? My six-year-olds are trying to sleep right now."

"I'm so, so sorry! I've been trying to keep it down, really, it's just that my boss called me - well he's not exactly my boss - he wants the furniture unloaded from this truck tonight and-!" The poor bespectacled tried to explain, breaking off into a stammer.

Mukuro was becoming annoyed with the man's unnecessary blabbering, but overall their wasn't about him. The nervous man in question wore sweat pants and wrinkled but clean t-shirt with sneakers making it clear that he had been intent on sleeping himself before he supposedly received the call.

His boss must be one evil son of a bitch to leave one person to do a job like this by himself.

…Not that Mukuro was an better.

While the redhead was still trying to complete his sentence, he grabbed the other end of the couch. The other man was so surprised by the gesture he almost dropped his end of the couch. "It's all going to the white house, through the front door, right?" Mukuro confirmed shortly.

"Huh? Oh… that's right." The ginger replied, still dumbfounded by his willingness to help.

Once the couch was in the small man dusted off his hands before offering one to Mukuro, "Thank you so much. I really owe one. My name is Irie Shoichi."

Ravenet looked at the hand extended to him for a minute before shrugging his shoulders, taking his hand and giving it a firm shake. "Rokudo Mukuro. "

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr. Rokudo… Please don't take this the wrong way - I don't want to seem ungrateful, but I could use a bit more help if it's not too much trouble. Do you think maybe you could spare some of your time?" Clasped both his hands together, his eyes pleading for assistance.

"_Sigh._ I suppose I could help. I have nothing better to do… providing you can do something for me."

"Uh…"

Shoichi wasn't exactly in a position to barter and given the fact that he was the one requesting help. And besides, there wasn't a man alive who was more of a creeper than his boss. In the end, Irie gave a nod in a agreement. Between the two of them, unloading the truck was a breeze - this time, with significantly less banging.

After about two hours or so, Mukuro carried in the last box while Irie offered one of two water bottles from the duffle bag that, Irie explained, he brought in case he was forced to pull an all-nighter. Placing the box on the floor in the living room, he graciously accepted the bottle before plopping himself on the plush white carpet. Irie sat across from him, where he began arranging the low bookcase.

This definitely took care of his bout of insomnia…

"Thank you so much, Rokudo-san! I really wouldn't been able to this without you're help."

The ravenet winced at the honorific, as he took a drink from the bottle, waving his free hand.

"Please- just Mukuro is fine." he amended. After moment of relaxation and a few sips later Mukuro spoke again. "About that favor…" The ravenet started. "…

Irie's smile wilted a bit. Pushing his glasses up he responded a bit nervously. "Oh, yes… What exactly did you want."

Okay…Mukuro hoped the man didn't think he was interested in him. This guy was the far from his type anyway. "Kufufu, I just want to know a little bit about my new neighbor - your boss was it?"

"Oh! Well like I said before, he isn't my _**actual **_boss. I'm an editor for Millefiore publishing but I'm 'assisting' his writing process…"

"Oh, so he's an author?" Mukuro inquired.

"Well, not exactly… that's a bit if a long story." The other laughed nervously.

…

By the end of the night, Mukuro had wished that Haru was still living next door.

* * *

**P.S.: **

THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED!

I will be messaging you responses from now on, seeing as my responses to you are longer that the story… (Plus the file with responses it acting screwy...) I love you guys!

~~OzOh!


	6. Friends in Need of More Wineries

** Author's Note**: Honey! I'm home~

Sorry for the extra lateness (reasons are listed below...). About forty dollars went into making this chapter,  
because that's the cost of a external fan... damn cheap computers and there over heating.  
I really did try to make it longer, but I just didn't like the way it transitioned,  
so a trashed it and approached the chapter from a different angle.

_**Special thanks**_ to**... **

**Carmel Cappuccino** and **Lanie12777**.

You guys are Awesome BETA's and have my undying gratitude!

* * *

The smell of alcohol permeated the room as Chanel No. 5 permeates the first floor of NYC's Macy's. The wine rack was almost completely depleted of it containers, whilst the liquor cabinet was at half its previous stock. The corpses of La Forra, IS and other upstanding names were scattered about the studio apartment in a careless, inhumane manner. It was a massacre.

What's more heinous was that a single person was responsible for this terrible crime.

The murderer, the one responsible for this cruel slaughter of these innocent liquid temptations, was stationed on the floor a little ways away from the wine rack. Long silvery-white bangs covered his eyes as he was about to end the suffering of yet another bottle of wine. But he didn't care. His eyes had long since glassed over in indifference. He had felt no more pity toward them than they felt toward him, he was sure. After all, it was their fault for standing there, shameless in their taunting, their teasing… just like the little voices mocking him for his sheer stupidity. Voices that repeated the same words and mimicked the same tones _they_ had. But that didn't matter…

Those voices, much like all his feelings, inhibitions and hopefully his memories, would soon find themselves drowning in the sea of one-hundred-proof despair they made him turn to for comfort. _'Take that you little bastards!'_

Gokudera was about to finish off his next victim, this time a stately bottle of Tenuta San Guido Sassicaia, when…

_Knock-knock-knock._

The rapping on the door was none too quiet and enough to shake the occupant of the spacious studio flat out of his stupor. Now given that said occupant was just a little bit busy flushing out his voice of reason with the life force of red wines and hard liquors, he intended to ignore it, but after a good ten minutes….

_Knock-knock-knock-knock._

And another ten minutes…

_Knock-knock-knock-knock!_

And another ten minutes…

Silence.

"Good…"

He leaned his head against the wine rack, taking a long deep breath. Opening eyes that he didn't realize were closed, he directed his attention to the light beckoning to the far right. It was his cell phone, which was placed on the piano. He was a well ways away from the device, and Hayato had every intention of keeping it that way. Green-gray eyes seethed at the device, as if it were the source of his mental anguish. As if those innocent flashing lights on the device were the reason he curled himself into a ball and rendered him incapable of choking out anything more than a sob that would rack his entire body.

…Perhaps he was on to something though…

He had long since silenced the phone. He didn't want the constant ringing inducing a temporary psychosis and make him blow the damn thing up with the available supplies in his apartment - not that it would be a first…

Is it sad that he has put more money into replacing phones than he has bills…?

The flashing screen on the phone signaled that once again, someone had left him a voice and/or text message - the same man that has been calling like clockwork for the past three hours, no doubt. Although the phone bore no fault on his current state it was definitely playing a part in making him feel worse. Couldn't the damn thing "conveniently" lose reception, damn it! The signal has dropped at less convenient times, so why not now. He let out an agitated sigh.

God, he fucking hated that man.

He hated, hated, hated him since the day they met, and he hated him more with each passing moment. There wasn't a single thing he could stand about the man right now, and it was his fault that Hayato felt like this.

"_I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life, for life  
Cause In this moment, I just feel so alive, alive, alive  
I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life, for life-"_

"Huh?" Gokudera said dumbly as his ring tone rang loudly.

A ring tone he designated to a single man…

_Knock. Knock. Knock! _

"Oh, for fuck's sake, really." Long, piano fingers ran an alcohol-warmed hand over his face sloppily. He would have reached over to silence his phone... but he just decided to say "Fuck it" and answer the door. He thought that his refusal to open the door would have made it obvious that he was in no mood to entertain company. Then again, he could have sworn he turned off his phone too - or was that the home phone. Well, whoever wanted to see Gokudera right now was being pretty persistent. At least he could curse this one out to their face.

'_Sigh, let me get up.' _

With a lack of coordination he thought himself incapable of possessing (he had always thought himself as graceful, if a bit abrasive), he struggled to pull himself to his feet. After all, it was a common known fact that alcohol, once consumed, had a profound effect on how gravity acted on one's body, sometimes doubling its force on objects. That was the only rational conclusion seeing as there was no way that Gokudera Hayato was drunk.

'_Pfft_!' Of course he wasn't drunk! That would imply that he allowed himself to be affected by the events of the last three days, and that was just about as likely as getting a paper cut from a tissue.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock._

"I'm comin', dammit."

'Okay. Maybe I am just a _little_ tipsy….'

Hauling himself to his feet using the edge of a black granite topped breakfast nook, he stumbled down towards the entrance. God, his body felt so freaking heavy but his head was so light. Gokudera's gait was lazy but purposeful, if not just for the sake of bitching at the idiot knocking on his door.

He wanted to scream, howl, claw at something - anything!

…he wanted to cry, but his parched throat couldn't produce anything more than sand-beaten rasps. His eyes have long since glassed over. The tears from the past long since dried, leaving his face stiff and hard to move, much like the rest of his body.

_**Knock. Knock. Knock. **_

The silver-haired adult growled. Not bothering to check the door viewer (or undo the chain), he undid the lock and ripped open the door. The chain almost unhinged from the wall from the great force. Murder was in his eyes.

"WHAT!"

From the perspective of the viewer , Gokudera seemed to have more in common with a vicious, bloodthirsty monster than he did any human. And the seven-inch gap and a chain, quite literally at its breaking point, was the only barrier separating the poor visitor from the violent beast. The pissed off male was about to finish breaking that flimsy barrier and show how beast-like he felt right now. And then just as his eyes fell upon the person at the door… the dam that his body built up after so many years crested and cracked. Newfound tears came down in rivers over pale cheeks.

"Go-Gokudera!" Tsuna called out as Gokudera crumpled to the floor and broke down, the chain snapping at the shift in weight. "Gokudera! What's wrong? Gokudera!" With the barrier broke there was nothing keeping Tsuna from wrapping his arms around the trembling man and rocking him back and forth as he would one of his children… and as Gokudera had done for him so many years ago.

* * *

It was by god's grace that the liquor bottle had been removed from his hands. It was replaced with his favorite Chupacabra-shaped pillow - a souvenir Yoru got him the summer Mukuro, Yuuri, Tsuna and he went to Mexico. Tsuna always found it easy to make himself at home in Gokudera's apartment. Even though his personal tastes in furnishings leaned more to the homey and traditional, he didn't have a hard time appreciating Gokudera's more "contemporary" style. Then again, he had helped put the place together when his friend first moved in.

When coming from the hallway you could enter one of two rooms: the kitchen to the right or living room to the left (and a little ways down was the door to the bathroom), thanks to the open floor plan and half-wall dividing the two. The living room consisted of a red L-shaped couch that was placed against the half-wall, matching the red of the accent wall on the opposing side, where the entertainment system was placed against. To soften the effects of the strong red in color scheme Gokudera wanted to achieve, Tsuna suggested he painted the rest of the walls a soft vanilla color. Throwing in some gray and gold in the accent pillows and decorations for good measure, Gokudera was able to keep his furniture, all the while maintaining the seamless, minimalistic look he was going for.

The room was breathtaking, but Tsuna's favorite room was the kitchen .

The cabinets were all dark wood, clean cut square panels, and the walls were painted the same vanilla as the living room. Instead of red (like Gokudera originally intended), Tsuna talked Gokudera into using a deep brown on the high beams to complement the off-white granite countertops. It also brought together the colors of the wood used for the cabinets and island/ breakfast nook/wine rack. The uppermost cabinets had small lights that made their glass doors glow beautifully, displaying the silhouettes of the square dish set that alternated between black and white. Even the silver backsplash matched the cabinets' simple but elegant hardware. And instead of traditional hard wood or tile flooring, Gokudera went for a honey-hued bamboo floor that he used throughout the house.

Oh yes, it was quite easy to make himself at home here… In fact, he felt so at home that he felt no guilt in chastising Gokudera as if he were at home… and in Tsuna's mind, Gokudera was one of his children.

"Gokudera Hayato, what were you thinking!" Tsuna hissed. The brunette angrily marched to the kitchen to make themselves a cup of espresso each; partly to sober his friend up, and partly to keep himself calm. He had just dragged the clearly inebriated man to his couch. Gokudera was a complete mess! His eyes were glassy with tears he had shed, and his normally well (or at the very least decently) kept hair in complete disarray. If Tsuna was a betting man, he would say that Gokudera hadn't slept from the dark circles under his eyes.

And to top that off with all that alcohol….

'_I should have come earlier…' _Tsuna winced.

To think Mukuro wanted him to stay home when his friend was in this condition.

Once the espresso was finished, the machine gave a 'beep' and turned off. He prepared two cups: one with milk and sugar and the other black with sugar, and walked over to the other adult. The weight of that drinking he had done earlier must have gotten to him because the lights in the room were staring to bother him. He was trying desperately to shield himself from the rays, not knowing whether to cover his eyes or clutch his upset stomach.

"Oh that's just perfect…" Tsuna placed the cups on the coffee table and ran back into the kitchen. This time to get a garbage can to place it next to his head, dimming the lights.

"Juudaime~ee… Am I a bad person?" Gokudera whimpered. "Is that why god is punishing me…?"

"I really don't think that god is doing the punishing here," Tsuna said dryly. "And no, you're not a bad person… you're just teetering on that fine line between emotional drinker and raving alcoholic."

For some reason or another, people (even those that knew him) are rather shocked to discover he was a Catholic. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that he was a chain-clad, chain-smoking, pyromaniac, punk-rocker in high school that contributed to the idea of him spontaneously combusting at the sight of a church. Lord knew Hayato was most definitely not a conventional one. However, amongst the many bangles and bands that adorned his wrist was a rosary that he treasured more than life. Gokudera's mother put that same rosary on him the day he was born.

Interestingly enough, it was that same rosary that brought Gokudera and Tsuna together…

You see, they met in Tsuna's freshman year in the same high school. It all started when Tsuna (miraculously) stopped the sophomore from blowing up some senior's car, who had stolen his late mother's precious rosary. A very suicidal move on his part.

He had just been ready to light the fuse when Tsuna walked by and panicked.

Long story short: Tsuna struggled trying to get the match. Gokudera made a mistake and dropped the match, nearly blowing himself up. Somehow Tsuna fell over, accidentally putting the match out with his forehead and saving Gokudera's life.

Tsuna grew out his bangs to hide the burn smack-dab in the middle of his forehead (a new source of ridicule). Gokudera spent the rest of the year in a juvenile detention center and repeated his sophomore year… which meant he would be graduating a year late with Tsuna's class.

Now you would think that when he called Tsuna out that it would have been to kill Tsuna for thwarting his revenge…So imagine Tsuna's surprise when Gokudera got down on hands and knees, begging for forgiveness and practically worshiping Tsuna as his 'boss'.

From then on, Gokudera often referred to Tsuna as 'Juudaime' since they met during 10th grade.

"Oh my God, Juudaime, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" …Getting back to the now-wailing silveret.

"Shh! You're going to wake the neighbors if you keep this up!" The brunette hushed his babbling friend, waiting for him to sit up to pass him his cup. The smell of java filled the nose of the sniffling drinker. "Honestly, I don't know why you're apologizing when the only one hurt is your door chain." Tsuna handed him a wad of tissues from the box on the end table that Hayato accepted gratefully - buzzing the paper in appreciation. "I got your message a few hours ago and came as soon as I could. What happened?"

He froze. The sliver-haired adult opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out right away. Instead he felt a painful swell in his chest and found that words wouldn't come out.

Tsuna noticed. "I tried calling three different times but the line was busy… I won't find Shamal bleeding on your floor, right… because I still have those bins in the back, so there will be no space for a body," Tsuna joked… or half-joked… the other half was afraid he was right…

Gokudera's lips curled upward and he chuckled before shaking his head. "I _wish _he was bleeding on my floor… I kicked him out," he added rather calmly, without the usual growl and few curses. Instead, he took a nice, deep breath and a swig of his espresso. His breath evened out.

Tsuna gave a quizzical look - Shamal getting kick out was almost like a monthly ritual.

…But it was almost like Gokudera seemed to be controlling himself. He was letting his anger stew. Which meant he must be furious and intended to hold a grudge. Sure he's gotten pissed at Shamal - but Gokudera was usually more forward. He's more of the type to chew someone out and move on to the next topic before he would stop talking to or off a person altogether.

Now Tsuna will openly admit to failing math twice, but even **he **knew that Gokudera plus furious equaled a dead man. A _very _dead man…

'…_Poor Shamal.'_

The only other person Gokudera acted this way towards was…

'…_Oh my…'_

"Can I assume that it's related to your father then?" Tsuna asked. "When you called me earlier. It was about your father." Gokudera's eyes shot open .

_Bingo…_

Gokudera hesitated before sighing in defeat. "Well yes… _that _man is part of it. Along with Shamal that is…"The venom that coated the word made the brunette lower his mug to the coffee table cautiously. But there was something else in the older male's voice. It was a faint echo. Something he was hiding deep within himself, wrapped up and tucked away in a box. He placed it on a high, all but forgotten shelf, well out of the reach of others. Still, it echoed with a sort of tenderness; a hypnotic melody was able to lace its way into Gokudera's voice and eyes.

"What? Is he trying to make you go back to Italy?" Honey-hued eyes softened, almost nervous about inquiry. "And how did Shamal get involved? I'm getting confused here…" Tsuna asked, "You mentioned on the phone that you needed to ask something too. Just what exactly is going on? "

With a soft clank, Gokudera lowered his cup as well. Staring down at the remainder of the black liquid, he continued, "Well, yes but… no? Like I said it's complicated, Juudaime…"

"…How complicated?"

"I hope Mukuro pissed you off, 'cause it's a long story…" the silver-haired male said dryly.

"Don't worry. I want his balls as blue as the tint in his hair," Tsuna replied briefly.

"Great. I almost feel sorry for him." Hayato rubbed his eyes and let out a sigh. "And sorry to you in advance…"

* * *

A few hours later, Tsuna left Gokudera's apartment sullen and unsure of what advice he should have given Gokudera.

…There's not much you could say to someone whose father - their lover's best friend and the man whom Hayato hated- is dying.

* * *

**Author's Post-Note:**

Well, my sweet honeys! It's been far too long. Please allow me to say now that life fucking kicks my ass bloody. The only things that keep me going these days are Foamy and June MANGA. Someone should just shoot me in the face.

First of all, my original pre-written draft for this chapter was permanently deleted by some cruel twist of fate, forcing me to rewrite the little fucker. Then, after the painful process of trying to re-capture that moment of perfect, sarcastic, douche-baggary at another's expense, distraction after distraction came about me in the form of an estranged little half-sister popping in and a dead-beat, good-for-nothing father who only knows how to beg my mother for cash after many years of abusing her in various ways. Oh and let's not forget my mother is wonderfully mentally unstable throughout this all. And that I have to take medications for that tumor-esque object in my head!

Accompany all of this with the sight of my report (which once housed a series of 90's and above) being streaked with 70's and below and I was just ready to buy a revolver and a plane ticket...

Whilst I was searching on eBay and Expedia for my desired items, I decided to check my Gmail before confirming my flight and signing away all inhibitions. (Because everyone checks their mail before these things…)

…And then I received I review.

… So I stopped… and I read it… and it was… pretty nice. Simple. Sweet. Short but thoughtful.

So I clicked on the reviews link on my stories and I read them all consecutively. And it made me think, "Maybe it's not all bad…". At the very least not bad enough to spend one thousand dollars to end up in a foreign prison…

Readers, all of your reviews, your favorites, alerts - They all make a difference.

With your feedback, I was able to put away my feelings of almost psychotic hatred for my sperm donor and finish my chapter… And without them, I would have killed a man in a third world, foreign country and have no way of touching a computer for an X amount of time… so review people.

Also I'm sorry for ranting... I just needed to let that bit out.


	7. Bump in the Night

**Author's Note:**

I just want to say thank you everyone! I'm sooo sorry for the waiting!There really are reasons for the lagging updates but none of that now I just want everyone whose reviewed, messaged, and drawn fan-art a huge thank you! I really love you guys!I know it's not much, but here's the first scene of the new chapter, a teaser if you will. I'll answer reviews and everything soon!

OH, and for all of those who hated Mukuro in the story ... here's you're cue to hate me... I just give you a clue as to why Mukuro lies, cheats and adores Tsuna. And I felt bad.

.

* * *

_.  
_

_The winter was usually cold that year. Icy crystals crawled up from the edges of the window panes - lining the hall with it's webs. A strange sort of light spilt into the hallway. It was neither soft nor comforting. It was beautiful but sinister. This light didn't drive away demons, or spirits - spooks or spells. Moonlight flowing in this house only seemed to expose you to what you were running from, and pave the way for it catch you. _

_How he hated that light which lied to him so. Light was suppose to make him feel safe. Instead, the young child was curled up in his blankets, awaiting for what would enviably come in the face of this cruel light, from the darkness on his room._

_A shadow with a scent. _

_The scent was always the first to come. It was such an elegant scent, wafting through the halls just outside of the child's bedroom. It was one that spoke of enticement, riches, power - it was gripping. It's was the aroma of a woman who invested solely in herself - clean, polished, pristine. Then came the clicking sound. The clicking of her heels voiced her confidence, her ownership over all that surrounds her. Where this sound could resonate, she could possess. And finally came the third sign. He closed his eyes when the smell grew it strongest, the clicking reached it peak volume and-_

_Nothing. _

_Everything stopped. _

_The smell seemed to have disappeared. And the harsh clicks against the polished tile, ceased. And just for a moment the child prayed to a god that he had wanted to believe in so badly, to let it all really be gone - for her to be gone. He prayed that today she wouldn't have come to his room. He slowly opened his eyes, only to confronted with the reality that he was now in the eye of the storm. _

_His breathe, which had caught in his throat, now came in rapid pants. Blood was rushing his ears, every hair stood on end. The boy couldn't be bothered with the matter of his breathing. He didn't even want to breathe. _

_Nowhere to run._

_The doorknob turned slowly… _

_Nowhere to hide._

_A prolonged creak sounded at the door opening…_

_Nowhere._

_And that ugly, evil light poured into room, inching closer to the boy. _

_Nowhere._

_Tremors of fear coursed through the child as the light finally reached him. The rays of the damnable night exposing him to a beast that was to real to be a nightmare…_

_That faceless shadow had found him. Her fingers, that could possess anything she desired, gracefully laced their way through the quivering boys hair, eying him like a beast would it's prey._

"_Muku-chan…"_

_The shadow drew closer, closer to boy until her breathe warmed his chilled neck. His knuckles burned from gripping the thin layer of blanket that served as his only safeguard, one that she was already peeling away. Before he knew it, he could already feel a hand raking up his side, under his nightshirt. Tears down rolled down his cheeks. He hated her. He hated her so much.  
_

"_Mukuro." _

_A distant voice called. _

_Strange... That voice wasn't the shadow's, wasn't that vile woman's. No - this voice was soft. It was concerned, understanding...even kind. The scene changed. The shadow, the light, the room - It all seemed so… surreal. His fear dissipated. His head now clear. This scene, it didn't seem to match anymore. He was vaguely aware - aware of a something amiss. This moment, it didn't fell real anymore. And…_

'_That voice…' The child thought foggily. He barely registered something was nudging, shaking him gently._

"**Mukuro!"**

* * *

**"Mukuro!"  
**  
Mukuro jolted awake, breaking out into a cold sweat.


End file.
